


April Fools!

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: April Fools' Day, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: “April Fools, Samu!”Ini bukan pertama kalinya Osamu merasa ingin menghajar saudara kembarnya sendiri.





	April Fools!

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  
>  -Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi  
> \- Fanfic ini ditulis demi kepentingan hiburan semata, tanpa ada niat meraup keuntungan materiil :)
> 
> **Warning:**  
>  \- um, bisakah ini dihitung flash fic? (._.)   
> \- Atsumu. udah, itu aja.

**(1)**

“Pagi, Shoyo-kun.”

 

“Pagi, Osamu-san!” suara di seberang menjawab riang. Suara kereta yang akan berangkat sedikit mengganggu, tetapi Osamu menganggapnya angin lalu. Dengan santai, ia melangkah menaiki tangga stasiun, menuju pintu keluar stasiun bersama rombongan yang baru turun lainnya.

 

Pagi ini, ia berniat mengagetkan pacarnya—Hinata Shoyo—dengan datang ke Karasuno tanpa mengabari terlebih dulu. Sekalian _April Mop_ , begitu saran Atsumu. Osamu memilih mengabaikan saran saudara kembarnya; niatnya datang ke Miyagi murni karena kangen belaka, tanpa ada niat mengerjai atau membuat Hinata menangis.

 

(Osamu tidak ingin dibantai kakak kelas Hinata karena hal sepele, terima kasih banyak.)

* * *

**(2)**

“Osamu-san, sekarang lagi ngapain? Kok dari tadi kayaknya gerak terus? Jogging?”

 

“Jalan-jalan nyari udara segar, Shoyo-kun.” _Sekalian cuci mata nyamperin kamu, mumpung aku udah sampai di Karasuno._

 

Toleh kanan, toleh kiri.

 

Harus belok ke mana ini, supaya sampai ke SMA Karasuno? Inginnya membuka Google Map, tetapi harus hemat baterai juga supaya bisa dengar suara Hinata lebih lama—

 

(dari seberang jalan, seseorang memekik histeris)

* * *

**(3)**

Yachi Hitoka baru saja keluar dari Sakanoshita, selesai membeli keperluan P3K klub, saat ia mendapati seorang pemain Inarizaki berdiri di seberang jalan.

 

Jelas saja, ia memekik _ngeri_ saking kagetnya (?).

 

_Kenapa orang itu bisa ada di sini?! Kenapa pemain Inarizaki itu bisa nyasar ke sini?! Niat mata-mata?! Niat liburan?! Atau apa?! Terus yang lebih penting_ —Yachi masih berteriak histeris, ngomong-omong— _itu kembar Miya YANG MANA?!_

 

Sosok berambut kelabu di seberang jalan menatapnya datar.

 

Tak lama kemudian, Miya— _YANG MANA?!_ —ambil langkah panjang menghampirinya, membungkuk singkat sebelum bertanya (dengan nada lega?), “Manajernya Karasuno, ‘kan? Bisa tolong anterin aku ke sana sekalian? Aku niat ngasih _surprise_ ke Shoyo-kun tapi lupa nyari arah jalan ke SMA Karasuno…“

 

Yachi (yang sudah tidak berteriak histeris) berkedip cepat.

 

_Shoyo-kun—maksudnya Hinata?_

 

“Um, Miya-san nyari Hinata?”

 

Anggukan cepat. Miya berambut kelabu ini juga tersenyum kecil. “Udah lama enggak ketemu dia, jadinya kangen. Mumpung hari ini klubku libur latihan, aku mampir ke sini sekalian.”

 

Seandainya Yachi tidak dilanda kebingungan, mungkin ia sudah meleleh di tempat.

 

“M-Miya-san belum tahu, kalau Hinata malah _pergi ke Hyogo hari ini_? Katanya dia diajak Miya-san ke sana—t-t-t-tapi enggak bilang ‘Miya’ yang mana—“

 

Hening pun menyeruak.

* * *

**(4)**

Atsumu tertawa laknat.

 

Wajah kebingungan Hinata—Shoyo-kun, calon adik iparnya tersayang, yang baru saja turun dari kereta—membuat Atsumu tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Belum lagi saat Hinata memanggil-manggil Osamu dengan panik, bertanya kenapa Osamu malah pergi ke Miyagi padahal Hinata sudah bilang lewat Line kalau ia akan main ke Hyogo hari ini karena ajakan Atsumu—

 

“ _April Fools_ , Samu! Cepetan balik sini, kasihan Shoyo-kun nungguin!”

 

Bahkan tanpa mode _loudspeaker_ , Atsumu bisa mendengar sumpah serapah khas Osamu yang emosi jiwa.

**Author's Note:**

> anak baik, harap jangan tiru mas-mas jones kurang kerjaan satu itu ya *tunjuk Atsumu*
> 
> Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah mampir membaca~


End file.
